Letters, Embroideries and Love
by LiddaL-MushRo0m
Summary: What do you do if someone writes you secret letters? You reply with embroideries. What happens if you are forced to marry? You stop the marriage. What happens if a war starts? You end it. However this war won’t end, and the love continues to get tangled.
1. Chap 1 xD

Letters, Embroideries and Love

**Mwahhhahaha ok this is my first fanfic. P be nicee . well this took place in the like medieval times soooo yeaaaaaa well hope you enjoy RR please **

The sun was just in the sky when the birds started chirping and the leaves swaying against the wind. It was a beautiful morning as some would say. And indeed it was. "knock knock"

Rubbing her eyes she softly said, " come in"

" Good morning Lacus-sama" her servant Miho greeted.

" Good morning!" Lacus said in such cheerful voice.

" I'll be drawing your bath" Miho said.

" oh. Thank you" Lacus replied. Miho did a simple curtsy and walked off to the tub to draw Lacus' bath. Lacus got up from her bed and walked over to her closet.

Lacus is the daughter of King Clyne. She might be a woman of high rank but she liked her things quite simple. For example her gowns and shoes. They were not decorated with jewels and such everything was kept as simple as a princess can be.

Lacus chose a dress of baby blue with a decoration of flowers down one side. It was held up with spaghetti straps. To match her dress she chose a pair of white high heals. Lacus laid her clothes out on the bed and proceeded to take her bath.

Lacus' room overlooked the city below. Her city was overflowing with people. Everyone was happy in this village called Sandre. They loved King Clyne and the especially loved Princess Lacus. She was a kind a gentle girl. She had a lot of admirers but only one was brave enough to write something to her.

Each morning beside her bed there would be a note. Each note contained a different poem. There was never an initial or anything on it but it always came with a pink lotus. Nonetheless Lacus would always embroider something for the man and leave it by her windowsill each night. She would embroider a picture that matches the poem she was given the night before. Princess Lacus had been getting these notes for over 6 months but she still did not know who sent them.

But the sender knew her very well. He had met her at her father's ball the just over 6 months ago. He had fallen in love with her voice and beauty. He loved how she showed so much emotion. He was a nobleman's son named Kira Yamato. He lived just outside the city and would come each morning just before dawn to drop off a poem he had written.

Kira Yamato was a kind and understanding man. He listened to his people's complaints and would try his best to fix them. His father and mother had died not long ago of a disease. Kira was a young nobleman. But either way he did a fine job over his land and people. All the children loved him. They would come knocking at his door around noon and ask to play. Kira always said yes.

Today's poem was about a swallow in a willow tree.

This is what the poem wrote.

In this willow tree I watch you

In the willow tree I wish you to see me

In this willow tree there sits a swallow

In this willow tree he sings his song

In this willow tree his tears are shed

In this willow tree he open his wings,

And fly free yet captured

He shall never leave your side

He will always be in this willow tree

Watching you from afar

In this willow tree I as the swallow am captured yet set free

By you.

And as always there was a pink lotus.

Lacus smiled as she read this. She wondered, how can someone be free yet captured? She pondered on this for a while. She decided she would ask this man when she finally met him. To go with this poem she embroidered a crying swallow in a willow tree outside a maiden's window. When she finished she left it on her windowsill.

Lacus grabbed her cape and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning father," Lacus greeted happily.

"Ah. Good morning my dear, Lacus," he replied.

"Do I have anything planned for today?" she asked.

"Not today. You may do as you wish," he replied.

"Thank you father. If I may I want to visit the village children," Lacus questioned.

"Most certainly. You must enjoy your time here as much as you can," King Clyne replied.

"Pardon me but I do not understand. What do you mean " enjoy your time here as much as you can?" Lacus asked.

"I have arranged a marriage for you and the prince of a neighboring country," was his reply.

Lacus dropped her bowl. It landed and broke by Lacus' feet.

"Lacus! Are you alright?" her father asked.

Shaking her head Lacus replied, " Yes father. I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Lacus walked up to her favourite place. It was a high tower filled with books. Fantasy books, adventure books and fact books. There was a desk in the middle with paper and ink. Lacus kept a journal up here. She also kept the poems she received here. Lacus looked out the window watching a swallow fly by. Tears stung her eyes. She walked over to her desk and began reading all the poems she had received. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She collapsed on the floor and began to sob. She didn't know why but she was sad she was to marry a prince from the neighboring kingdom. She couldn't disobey her father. She didn't want to disappoint him. So Lacus stopped crying and gathered herself together. She would marry this prince. Or.. so she thought.


	2. Chap 2 xD

Hahahhaha okkkk I got one reply xD so I'm gonna update but next time I better get moree or I'm not gonna update smile/smirk well maybe I will ahhah I dunno depends on my mood okkk here ya gooo

Letters, Embroideries and Love 

Lacus walked back to her room with the latest poem, "In this Willow Tree" in her hands. She looked at the embroidery on the windowsill and she felt sad. Lacus had to tell this man that she is to be married to the prince of the neighboring kingdom. But how could she? She could embroider something for him. But she thought if I just embroider something for him how would I ever meet him? I want to see him and talk to him.

So Lacus decided that this night she would wait for this young man to come. At least she would be able to see the owner of the poems she had been receiving before her wedding. Even if it was only once. After making this decision Lacus proceeded to get her cape and a picnic basket and went to play with the village children.

As soon as the children saw Lacus they all stopped what they were doing and came to greet her.

" Lacus-sama! Will you play with us today?" the children all asked at once. Lacus laughed and said of course. She put her basket down and started playing with the village children.

The children started throwing a ball around and when it came to Lacus she said, "Who touches me first gets the ball!" and Lacus started to run off with her basket. "Ahh! Lacus-Sama! Wait!" they all yelled and laughing they went chasing Lacus.

When Lacus arrived at the top of a hill she stopped still holding the ball. She put her basket down as she saw the children running up the hill laughing. How she wished she could stay here and watch them grow. But she was to be married and was determined not to disappoint her father.

When the children finally made it to the top of the hill Lacus started to giggle and she said, " Why not rest awhile? I brought some food with me. Lets eat lunch." The children hurried to put a blanket on the floor and take all the food out.

They started to eat and when they were done Lacus cleaned up as she watched the children play. She started to sing. It rang loud and clear through the valley.

It just so happened that in a nearby valley a young nobleman heard the singing. The singing was so beautiful but he couldn't help noticing that it was also kind of sad.

This nobleman was none other than Kira Yamato. He wondered who this lovely voice could possibly belong to. He decided to follow it. After walking for a while he started to hear children laughing. He wondered if someone was watching them so he picked up his pace.

When he was close enough to see. He could see a pink haired girl singing and watching the children run and play ball. He immediately realized who it was. It was Lacus Clyne. The girl he had been writing poems for. He smiled inwardly to himself. He decided to go say hello and accompy her. He walked up behind her.

" Hello, Lacus-sama." Lacus turned around to face a man with stunning deep purple eyes and brown hair looking at her.

MWAHAH ok I hope you like xDD reviewww and I'll update xD ermmmmmmmmmmmm its soo short sorry WAHHHHHHHH I'll make it longer next time xD but its probably short cause I like have lots of long paragraphs mwhaha ok RR please xD


	3. Chap 3 xD

Letters, Embroideries and Love

**Hellooo all . well… seems I've been getting reviews ahhahah so I'm gonna update duhh since this is a new chap right? --" okkk moving on.. here's the storryyy xD enjoy and RR pleasee **

" Hello, Lacus-sama." Lacus turned around to face a man with stunning deep purple eyes and brown hair looking at her.

"Ah. Hello, who might you be?" Lacus asked, " you surprised me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I heard your singing so I thought I would come and see who it was, did I disturb you?" the man asked.

"Not at all. Please would you like keep me company?" Lacus asked with a smile.

"of course." Was his reply. He sat down beside Lacus.

" What is your name?" was another question that Lacus asked.

" Kira Yamato. And you are Lacus Clyne?" he replied. Lacus nodded her head. They were watching the children run around and play. Lacus kept thinking, " Who is this man? How does he know me? He's not one of the villagers. Could he be.. No he couldn't.. but I've seen him somewhere.. Where? Where!

Lacus wasn't the only one thinking. Kira was as well. But he was thinking worried thoughts. Something along the lines of , "should I tell her? Should I? GAHHH I hope she doesn't think I'm a stalker or something. GAHH WHAT IF SHE DOES! Ok calm down… sigh… should I even tell her I met her at that ball? That I'm that young nobleman? Does she remember me? … IT'S TOO QUIETT.. I've gotta say something…

" Lacus-sama.. can I ask you.. a question?" was all Kira could think of asking.

" of course." Lacus replied with a smile.

" do you know of a poem.. called "Reminiscing"?" Kira asked.

Lacus stared at Kira in pure shock. Reminiscing.. it can't be that poem.. could it?

**Flashback**

About 6 months ago Lacus woke up to chirping of a robin. She looked out her window and saw a mother bird feeding its young. She smiled and got out of bed. As she neared the windowsill she saw a long piece of parchment there. On this parchment there was poem.

Reminiscing 

_Yesterday I reminisced the past._

_I thought of the happy times._

_I thought of the sad times._

_But mostly I thought of you._

_I thought of how you would make me smile each day._

_I thought of how you made me laugh at the saddest of times._

_I thought of how you were there for me when I needed someone._

_I thought of how you loved me._

_I thought of how you hurt me._

_I thought of how you healed me._

_And I thought of how you had my entire heart in your hand._

_That was what I thought of about you._

_But I also thought about myself._

_I thought of how I loved you._

_I thought of how I hurt you._

_But I couldn't think of a time I ever healed you._

_I couldn't think of a time I made you laugh._

_I couldn't think of a time I made you smile._

_I couldn't think of a time I was there for you when you needed someone._

_I couldn't think of a time that I wasn't selfish to you._

_But through all that._

_I kept thinking over and over._

_About how I loved you._

_And how you loved me._

_I was reminiscing the past._

_I thought of happy times._

_I thought of sad times._

_I thought of you._

End of flashback 

"-sama? Lacus-sama?" Lacus shook her head and faced a worried looking Kira.

" I'm sorry I must have drifted off," Lacus said.

"ok. You were looking off somewhere with a far off gaze.." Kira commented.

" And yes.. I have heard of a poem called "Reminiscing" Lacus finally answered Kira's earlier question. Lacus turned away afraid that Kira might be that man.

"That's good. I personally enjoy that poem. Its so.. reminding. It reminds me of what I do and tells me that what I do might not be right but it has its good points. Don't you think so?" Kira asked.

" I do. I really like to believe that what that poem says is true," was the answer Lacus gave. When Lacus turned around again Kira was gone. In her head Lacus was thinking " .. where did he go?" as she looked for him. But all she saw were the children running up the hill.

" Lacus-sama! Lacus-sama! who was that man you were talking to?" they all asked.

"His name is Kira Yamato." Lacus replied. She smiled at them and said, "come. We should get going. I don't want your parents to worry." All the little children nodded their heads as they began to run home. Lacus walked after them and watched them run to their parents.

As Lacus slowly walked home she was staring at the sky. The sky was purple, pink, blue and every colour that makes a sunset look beautiful. She kept thinking back to the conversation she had with him. He couldn't have been talking about that same poem. But I don't recall hearing of another poem named "Reminiscing" Perhaps I'll go check the library.

As soon as she arrived at the palace Miho came to her looking breathless.

"Lacus-sama! You're back! Your father has been looking for you since sunset!" Miho looked panicked.

Lacus handed her cape to Miho and said, "I'm sorry. I'll go see my father now. Do you know where he might be?"

"Ah yes. He's in the study." Miho replied.

"thank you." Lacus hurried to her father's study. When she opened the door her father was in there. With another strange man. Lacus looked at this scene thinking.. another strange man..?

"Ah. Lacus-san. Please come in." Lacus' father said beckoning her in, "I'd like you to meet someone."

As Lacus walked in. The man turned around. Again she was shocked. His eyes seem to be such a deep emerald colour. But they were also very.. sad looking. He had navy blue hair.

" This here is your fiancé. Prince Athrun Zala. He has come to present you with an engagement gift," Clyne-sama began the introductions.

" and Athrun-sama this is my daughter, Lacus Clyne, your fiancé," Clyne-sama finished.

Athrun walked up to Lacus and took her right hand. He gently placed a kiss on it and said, " it is a pleasure to meet you Lacus-sama."

**Uhh well thennn I'M DONE AHHAHHA another chap.. I hope this isn't as short sorryyyy if my chapters are short I'm trying to make them longer hahaha well RR and I'll update soon ok? . hope you liked it! **


	4. Chap 4 xD

OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKK hahaha I got this review that said y have I seen this poem before and I find out that poems from my friend blahhh ahha and she's seen it because I wrote it before and showed her… xD just to clear things up mwahhahah okkkkkk well thannn here ya go next chap xD please RR pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RR pleaseee ( sniff sniff )

Letters, Embroideries and Love 

Athrun walked up to Lacus and took her right hand. He gently placed a kiss on it and said, " it is a pleasure to meet you Lacus-sama."

"Oh.. the pleasure is all mine Athrun-sama," Lacus replied. Athrun smiled. But not a smile that you would normally see on a fiancé' face. This smile was sad and depressed. Even Lacus noticed.

"Athrun-sama. I understand you play the piano?" Clyne-sama said interrupting Lacus' thoughts.

"Yes. I do," Athrun answered.

"Please, would you play something for us?" Clyne-sama asked.

"If Lacus-sama agrees to sing with me," Athrun proposed.

"Lacus-chan? Would you like to sing with Athrun-sama?" Clyne-sama asked. Lacus smiled and nodded her head. Athrun held out his arm for her and Lacus accepted it. They walked over to the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"Shall we begin, princess?" He asked and he started to play an introduction.

This song.. Lacus thought. I've heard it. But there are no words. This was a song composed for those who go through heartbreaks and saddening times. Lacus gasped at this. Athrun-sama.. Did he not want to marry as well?

"Lacus-chan? Are you alright?" Lacus heard her father ask.

"ah. Yes I am. I'm sorry. Would you like to try again?" She polity asked. This time it was Athrun's turn to smile. But as always it was a sad and depressed one.

As the song progressed Lacus made up her very own words, for this song had none. She used lines from poems she had received and from her own imagination. The servants all stopped their work as they heard this bittersweet song drift through the halls.

Wouldn't you have guessed by not that neither Lacus nor Athrun wanted to get married? But instead no one knew. They all wondered, why did Lacus-sama choose such sad words and why did Athrun-sama choose such a sad song to play?

But Lacus and Athrun were not blinded by the music. They each knew that neither wanted to get married. But what could they do? Their father's had wished for peace between the two kingdoms. Their marriage would keep this peace. They both knew that.

Against their will they accepted to get married. Even though both of them knew very well that they would most likely loose the love they once had for another, for this peace between two kingdoms.

When the song was over you could hear a very loud applause. They entire household had heard this bittersweet song. Athrun got up from the piano and bowed.

"it was a pleasure to accompany your marvelous singing," Athrun-sama commented.

" It was a pleasure to sing with you," Lacus-sama replied. She excused herself and went up to her tower filled with books. As soon as she closed the door she remembered something. "Reminiscing"

She suddenly remembered what Kira-san had asked her, "Do you know of a poem called "Reminiscing"?" Lacus hurriedly scanned her books but to no avail. There was no book that had this poem. She searched everywhere until the last place to look were her poems.

Lacus knew very well that "Reminiscing" was one of the poems she had received. She dare not look there. She didn't want to think or know that the man in the valley named Kira Yamato wrote these poems.

As Lacus was lost in thought she still managed to see a man with navy blue hair running towards the lake. Lacus wondered.. It's nearly midnight.. what could he be doing down there?

Lacus decided to follow him. She grabbed her cape and ran towards the lake after Athrun-sama. Down by the shore Lacus saw Athrun.. crying..? She walked up to him..

"Athrun-sama?" Lacus hesitated to ask.

Athrun turned around to find Lacus looking at him somewhat frightened.

"Lacus-sama!" Athrun really was quite shocked. He quickly stood up and wiped his tears away.

"Lacus-sama! What are you doing out here? It's very late!" Athrun hurriedly asked. Lacus just smiled and looked at the lake. She walked around him to where the water meets the sand.

"This lake is called Lake of Tears. They say that once long ago there was a little girl that loved to dance. She used to live by the shore and dance here. As she grew up she began to fall in love. But sadly her mother had arranged a marriage for her. She cried endless tears. That was the end of the story. When storytellers tell this tale they always say, " that is the end. The end was never told" Don't you think.. history is repeating itself?" Lacus asked with a sweet yet sad smile.

"Lacus-sama.." was all Athrun managed to say.

"Tell me your story Athrun-sama. Why did you agree to this marriage? But.. shouldn't I ask myself that same question?" Lacus continued.

"I thought it would be best for my kingdom. To have an ally with another kingdom. Was it wrong to think that?" Athrun asked quietly.

"I, myself thought that as well. I thought that if I threw away my love I could protect this kingdom. But now I wonder. Was it right?" Lacus replied.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

Lacus faced the lake once again and said, "Not so much regret. But understanding. As time moves on I start to understand why I did this and why I did that. Don't you agree? Athrun-sama?"

Athrun walked up beside Lacus, "Cagalli Yula Atha. The princess of Gweuth. She is my story. What about you?"

And so concludes my chap mwahhahhaahah xD I hope you liked this onee and hhaha my friend told me to stop with the cliffhangers but… I like them xD well here's another one ahhaha RR please or I'm not gonna write more thanks to those who reviewed xDD once again RR or I'm not gonna update hahahahha ( uh is that mean? --" )


	5. Chap 5 xD

HELLOOOO haha how long has it been? xD 2 days? Sorry I was ahem "away" lol.. Well heree yaa goo… 5th chappp xD

--

Athrun walked up beside Lacus, "Cagalli Yula Atha. The princess of Gweuth. She is my story. What about you?"

Lacus could only smile. So he loves someone? Lacus though. Princess Cagalli of Gweuth. I've heard of her.. isn't she the one that came to my ball and er.. Ok moving on..

"I've met Cagalli-sama," Lacus said with a slight laugh.

"Than you must know her.." Athrun replied sighing sadly.

" You do not want to marry I presume?" Lacus asked.

" No.. unless it's with-" Athrun began but cut himself off almost immediately, "AHH! I didn't mean it that way Lacus-sama its just- well um.. it's not that I don't like you or anything but I just don't want to oh.. you know.. –" Athrun kept stammering but Lacus cut him off.

"Haha I understand. Don't worry I'm not offended. I don't have much of a story to tell. All I can say are letters and embroideries. I've been getting poems each morning and replying to them with embroideries. I've never met the man but I wish I could before I marry.." Lacus continued, " I agreed to this marriage because my father always hoped that I would settle down quickly but he never knew that he could accomplish more than just that with a simple marriage. If I married you there would be peace between the two kingdoms."

"but I must ask .. is your reason for getting married the same as my own?" Lacus finished.

Athrun looked into the distance of the Lake of Tears. He seemed to ponder for a while. As if he didn't know what to say.

He finally gave a reply, "No.. it isn't.. I didn't have much say in this matter. My father is rather strict I must say. He told me that if I married you there would forever be peace between the two kingdoms. I objected and said, "but I do not love her" You must be thinking, that's a lame excuse, but I really didn't want to marry unless I loved that person. My father objecting and we argued for a while until he put his foot down so that's how I came here."

"I do not want to marry unless I love someone either. But I do not wish to disappoint my father. He raised me all these years. The least I can do is make him happy." Lacus replied.

Athrun laughed and said, "and that's how we are different is it not?" Lacus giggled and nodded her head.

**A/N hahah sorry ok I don't usually do this but to the answer of someone's question the little girl isn't Steller xD actually I dunno who it is O-o hahah o wells xD ok continuing on…. **

"I wonder. Did you tell Cagalli-sama?" Lacus suddenly asked.

"um.. well.. I did.. but you could say it didn't end up very well…" Athrun replied scratching his head.

Lacus looked at Athrun awkwardly, "what do you mean?"

"Well… she started yelling at me.. and well.. she wouldn't talk to me.. so I never really got to say sorry to her.." He replied.

Lacus started smiling, "well than.. you better start trying.. and I think I have a way that you can make her a little less pissed at you."

"How?" He wondered.

"Come with me. And we can go to my tower.. tell me.. what can you do with ink? And luckily Gweuth isn't very far from here" Lacus answered with a smile.

"huh?" Athrun said and by now he was really confused.

"well…I believe that all girls no matter how they act like to be flattered. Do you not agree?" Lacus commented.

"I do, but how can I possibly flatter her?" He questioned.

"send her letters but don't write your name on it, keep her guessing," Lacus replied, "so what can you do with a quill and ink?"

"I can draw.." Athrun shyly admitted.

"That's wonderful!" Lacus exclaimed with a cheery smile, "now come, we must hurry so we can deliver your first drawing to her before dawn."

"What! We're going tonight?" Athrun was quite.. surprised.

"Yes, we don't have much time until our wedding and I think I have a way to.. stop our wedding?" Lacus answered somewhat slyly.

When they reached Lacus' tower she gave Athrun some paper and some ink and a quill. Athrun began to draw a rose. A rose might seem very simple but it was very detailed. In the background Athrun drew flowers of less brilliance to bring out the rose. It was a very sweet picture.

When the drawing was done Lacus put it in an envelope and sealed it with some wax. She wrote Princess Cagalli Yula Atha of Gweuth on the front and gave it to Athrun.

Lacus snuck Athrun out of the palace through a back door. To get to Gweuth it would take 30 minutes by boat. Lacus gave Athrun a canoe to use and told him when he arrived at a fork stay to the left. She bid him farewell and a fast and swift journey.

"Try to come before dawn. If you are not back I'll cover for you." Lacus said.

"Arigato." Athrun replied and he was off. Lacus watched until he disappeared around an island. Lacus was about to head back but as she turned around she saw Kira Yamato looking at her smiling.

Just above a whisper Kira said, "So… does my method really woo girls that well?" He seemed to have this cocky smile playing about his features, "It's a very fine night do you not agree Lacus-sama?" Lacus was too shocked for words.

(While Athrun and Lacus were at the lake)

Kira snuck about through the trees until the palace was in view. He came here often so he knew how to get around the guards without being caught.

He silently ran to the first tower and hid behind it in the shadows as a guard walked by. Behind him were vines that lead to the top of the tower.

Nimbly Kira climbed upwards. Just past the tower was a window. This window was the window to Lacus' tower. Kira quickly jumped in and crouched beneath the window as a guard passed by again. When the guard left he jumped back outside and used the uneven walls and vines as footholds and climbed around the front of the palace. As soon as Kira rounded the corner he saw the window that led to Lacus' room. He took a letter out of his pocket and placed it on her windowsill with a pink lotus.

Kira then took the exact path he had taken to get there back to the forest. As he was about to disappear once again into the forest he heard some voices by the lake. He recognized one as Lacus' and he also heard a man talking.

Kira decided to see who the man was out of curiosity when he saw their faces he saw Lacus waving and watching the man disappear around the island.

Kira didn't know what made him say it but he did.

Kira said, "So… does my method really woo girls that well?"

**--**

**DONE DONE DONE ! This took soo long -.-" I had like this huge writers block ahha sorry lol well here it is xD RR and I'll write next chap thanks bibi xD thank you to those who RR ! Mwahhhhhh**


	6. Chap 6 xD

HELLOOO ALL hahaa I'm backk xD well thannnnnn not much to sayyyyy but.. CHAP 6 IS UP lmfao ok hope you enjoy RR please

**--**

Kira said, "So… does my method really woo girls that well?"

Lacus turned around to find Kira standing in the middle of her lawn looking at her with a smile or a smirk plastered on his face.

"Kira-san! You scared me!" Lacus finally found her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I was delivering something," Kira simply replied.

"What were you delivering?" Lacus asked.

"a poem," Kira again answered simply.

Lacus laughed a bit, "You like giving simple answers do you not?"

Kira just shrugged his shoulders.

"Check your windowsill," Kira said as he turned to leave. Kira quickly sprinted into the woods before Lacus could ask him why. Than a thought struck Lacus. Windowsill? Lacus thought as she made her way up to her room. And as she thought there was a letter and a pink lotus waiting there for her.

The first thing Lacus thought when she saw it was … "how did he know this was here?" but her thoughts soon faded as she opened her latest poem. But to her surprise this was no poem. Instead it was.. an invitation?

This invitation read:

_This is a personnel invitation._

_You are invited to ---- ------'s ball_

_Held on the night of the new moon. _

Lacus wondered who this person might be but what surprised her the most was that this was a personnel invitation. Than that should mean there would be an invitation arriving tomorrow morning. Once again Lacus wondered who the host of this ball might be and how did Kira-san know that there was a letter waiting for her. Lacus came up with quite a variety of answers but the one that seemed most logical was Kira-san was the sender of her letters and the host of this ball. Lacus had no choice but to wait until morning arrived and until the day of the ball to straighten it out.

A/N **ARGGG ok I can't take it anymore xD I'm like writing 2 paragraphs and than I dunno what to write.. maybe that's why I've been updating like every other day now xD well sorry WAHHH I'm tryinggggg .. soooo if this chap is short I PROMISE I'll make the next one longer xD **

Lacus changed into her nightgown as she pondered on these thoughts. As Lacus was about to fall asleep one last thought ran threw her mind "Who else was invited?"

Lacus woke in the middle of the night to a loud "thud" near her window. Lacus quickly lit a candle and walked over. By the window she saw Athrun-sama brushing himself off.

"Athrun-sama! you're back!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Gweuth really is close by," Athrun stated while shivering.

"Athrun-sama you're shivering! You must be cold. Let us get back to your room so you can warm up by the fire," Lacus asked.

"Arigato…" Athrun mumbled.

They quietly walked across the palace until they came to Athrun's room. They walked in and Athrun sat by the fire holding his hands towards the fire as Lacus got some warm water, a towel and a change of clothes for Athrun which were a bit wet due to the fact that he was in a canoe..

Athrun changed while Lacus threw some wood into the fire and wet the towel in the warm water. Athrun sat back down by the fire as Lacus washed his face and wrapped a quilt over him. When Lacus was done she got up and said, " I think it's best that you get some rest," with a warm smile.

Lacus put down the bowl and said good night. She silently walked to her own room when she heard a faint "arigato" from behind the doors. Lacus just smiled and continued on her way.

Lacus woke up yet again in the morning as she heard a fanfare being played to announce the arrival of the ambassador. Lacus got out of bed as Miho knocked on the door.

Lacus greeted Miho sweetly as she walked through the doors.

"Good morning milady, I shall be drawing your bath," Miho replied as she went to fix Lacus' bath. Lacus climbed into the tub as Miho washed her back with a towel. When Miho had finished washing Lacus' hair she helped Lacus out as she wrapped a towel around her. Lacus chose to wear a light pink summer dress adorned with a white sash at the waist.

When Lacus reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her father talking to the ambassador.

"This is an invitation from the Nobleman Kira Yamato. He is holding a ball on the night of the new moon. He has requested that all available to come. Good day sir." The ambassador proclaimed as he handed Clyne-sama the invitation.

"Good day," my father replied as the ambassador marched out of the hall and I once again heard the fanfare. I walked up beside my father to read the invitation.

The invitation read:

_You are invited to Kira Yamato's ball_

_Held on the night of the new moon._

"Lacus-chan, would you care for some breakfast?" Clyne-sama asked. Lacus nodded her head and followed her father into the dinning hall.

When Lacus finished her breakfast she polity excused herself and rushed back to her room clutching the invitation. During breakfast Lacus had asked her father if she might be able to read the invitation for a while.

When Lacus arrived in her room she put the invitation on her desk and took out the invitation she had received last night out of a drawer. As she thought both invitations read the same thing except one invitation had a name and the other did not.

On the invitation that was missing a name there were 10 spaces. Just enough spaces to fit "Kira Yamato" in. Lacus gasped in surprise as she realized who the man was that had been sending her these poems.

Suddenly things became clear. The man she met in the valley name Kira Yamato was the nobleman that had been at the ball 6 months ago. He had also been the one to write the poems. That showed how Kira-san knew about "Reminiscing".

Kira Yamato… she thought…

Lacus could do nothing but wait until the night of the ball came.

That evening at dinner Lacus gave the invitation back to her father and said thank you. Lacus hurried to her room to finish embroidering something for Kira-san.

When Lacus reached her room she quickly finished off the last few stitches of her work and left it by the windowsill.

Lacus smiled to herself as she changed and got ready to retire for the night. For tomorrow was the ball.

Lacus drifted off to sleep thinking of what she left on the windowsill.

Her embroidery read…

_Kira Yamato_

And sitting beside it was a single pink lotus.

**--**

**oookk I'm done I have this feeling this chap is gonna suck wahhhhhhhh please RR and tell me what you think xD I'll update faster next time mwahhh thanks to those who RR mwahhhhh**


	7. Chap 7 xD

HHAHA ok you all convinced me….. fine fine fine xD now I'm gonna take ur advice so yeaaaaa…. Anyways DOOD I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK NOW ARGG ok well I'll try xD

**-- **

That day's events weren't anything special. Just lots of running around for the ball getting the carriage, footmen, driver, horses you know the usual. Lacus however didn't have much to worry about. She was sitting in the library reading a book when suddenly Athrun came in. He looked nervous or scared? Lacus couldn't put her finger on it.

"Athrun-sama, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Cagalli-sama is also going to Kira-sama 's ball," He replied.

"Why! That's wonderful. Why do you look so nervous?" Lacus asked.

"The fact that Cagalli-sama is going…I'm afraid to know what she'll do to me… and should I tell her I sent her that drawing?" Athrun rambled on.

"If Cagalli-sama is going we might be able to stop this marriage do you not agree?" Lacus inquired.

"How..?" Athrun wondered.

Lacus giggled, "from seeing Cagalli-sama at my ball I'd expect her to throw a fit."

Athrun could only stare and Lacus. Soon he burst out laughing. Lacus smiled and began reading again.

"What an odd way to stop a wedding," Athrun said between fits of laughter. By now he really wondered what Cagalli would say, "I suppose we shall be leaving in about an hour. Lacus-sama you should start getting ready."

"You're right. I should, and so should you," Lacus said as she walked out of the library. Athrun followed her out.

Later that night Athrun was dressed in his best clothes. Lacus had yet to come down. Miho just went up to see if Lacus was ready. Just as Miho was about to knock on the door Lacus emerged wearing a baby blue gown with sleeves that opened at the elbows. Her dress had silver stars embroidered down the left side of her gown. The top part of her hair was put into a bun. The rest of her hair was let loose in little waves with mini braids throughout. In other words Lacus was gorgeous.

"What are you all looking at?" Lacus questioned from the top of the stairs. No one said anything. Lacus giggled.

As soon as Lacus reached the bottom of the staircase Athrun took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

"You look stunning," he said.

"Thank you," Lacus replied with a smile.

"Shall we?" Athrun held out his arm for her. Lacus took it and Athrun helped Lacus into the awaiting carriage.

When they arrived at Kira's ball they handed their invitations to the butler as he ushered them in. The ballroom was huge. The place was light up with candles everywhere giving the room a golden glow. Kira was standing by the doorway greeting his guests.

Lacus stopped in front of Kira and said, "This is a very splendid ball."

Kira took Lacus' hand and placed a kiss on it while he said, "thank you."

Kira shook Athrun's hand as they exchanged names.

"This is a splendid ball Kira-sama. I'm Athrun Zala, Lacus-sama 's fiancé," Athrun introduced himself. Kira didn't say anything for a moment and Athrun noticed that Kira had a shocked look on his face. But Kira quickly recovered and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Athrun Zala," Kira replied. Athrun nodded and walked into the ballroom after Lacus. Kira continued to greet his guests all the while thinking, "fiancé".

Not much later Kira saw a blond haired girl step out of a carriage wearing a light green dress. Kira stepped forward and greeted his new guest with familiarity.

"It is good to see you Cagalli-sama," Kira greeted.

"Please Kira-kun don't call me sama just call me Cagalli-chan," Cagalli replied somewhat enraged, "and… because of your ball I am once again wearing a fancy dress."

"I wouldn't say that is a very fancy dress," Kira inquired. Cagalli didn't say anything she just walked into the ball. She was looking for somebody. Kira watched Cagalli go in and he laughed to himself.

Athrun and Lacus were talking with some of the other guests when Cagalli spotted Athrun's navy blue hair from behind. Cagalli walked up to Athrun and tapped him on the shoulder.

Athrun turned around to see a fuming blond haired girl looking at him with amber eyes looking at him.

"Ca-Cagalli-sa-sama!" Athrun spluttered.

"You already know I don't like to be called that," Cagalli retorted.

"So.. who's this princess you're marrying? Is she pretty and elegant? So _different _from myself?" Cagalli practically yelled that out.

"uh…" Athrun never got to say anything before Cagalli said something again.

"Well than just to let you know I have a secret admirer! He drew me a rose and left it on my windowsill," Cagalli continued.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You aren't the only one who likes me. And where's your fiancé!" Cagalli was fuming now.

"Hello Cagalli-chan," Lacus greeted. She had heard everything. Lacus was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Lacus-sama!" Cagalli was quite shocked indeed, "You're Athrun's fiancé?"

Cagalli quickly recovered, "Cagalli-chan? You have no right to call me that!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry I over heard you and I thought you didn't like to be called –sama.. My apologies Cagalli-sama," Lacus replied.

Cagalli didn't say anything. Lacus saw Kira heading this way and politely greeted him.

"We meet again Kira-sama," Lacus greeted.

"Yes. And I also see that you have met my distinguished guest Cagalli?" Kira replied.

Lacus giggled, "It seems we have."

Kira than turned his attention to Cagalli, "So who is this secret admirer you have?"

"I-It's none of your business Kira-kun!" Cagalli replied. Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"Cagalli-chan… This is most amusing… do you not agree Lacus-sama? I'm rather sure that you know what's going on," Kira suddenly said.

Lacus smiled and said, "perhaps…"

--

**oook now I better get reviews ahhaha thanks to those who did .**


	8. Chap 8 xD

Grrrr I had to wait so long to get like 4 reviews? Fine I'm updating cause I'm bored as hell

--

"Cagalli-chan… This is most amusing… do you not agree Lacus-sama? I'm rather sure that you know what's going on," Kira suddenly said.

Lacus smiled and said, "perhaps…"

While Cagalli and Athrun were arguing they didn't notice Kira and Lacus slip out of the ballroom and onto the balcony.

They were looking at the stars when Kira suddenly chuckled.

"What do you find so funny Kira-sama?" Lacus inquired.

"I just thought of something. I remember that night when I saw you at the pond. Athrun-sama was in a canoe going somewhere. I am sure that he was holding and envelope of some sort. Now I'm guessing that Athrun-sama is Cagalli-chan's secret admirer," Kira explained.

"You are very smart. That's right. Athrun-sama gave Cagalli-sama the drawing of a rose," Lacus replied.

"And I must comment you are a very good author. I love every poem you write," Lacus said with a smile.

"Haha.. and you're a very good embroiderer," Kira commented back, " what gave myself away?"

"The invitation. You sent me one with no name. The next day my father received the same invitation with your name on it," Lacus replied with a laugh.

"That would make sense," Kira laughed at his own comment.

"That it would," Lacus let out a barely audible sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked.

"I'm getting married and I don't want to," Lacus confessed after a moment's hesitation.

"With Athrun-sama…" Kira finished.

Outside the balcony Lacus' father was talking with Athrun's father when they heard Lacus confess that she did not want to marry. They immediately stopped talking.

"That's right. I like Athrun but I don't want to marry him," Lacus told Kira.

"Surely your father would not force you to marry someone you don't want to," Kira stated.

"I said I would.., " Lacus bluntly said.

"But you just said you didn't want to," Kira was getting confused.

"I didn't want to disappoint my father. We were getting married because of a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. I couldn't bare to see my father disappointed because I didn't want to," Lacus explained.

"I'm sure your father would be even more disappointed if your marriage didn't go well," Kira tried to reason.

"But I just don't know how to say it…" Lacus softly replied.

"I'm sure which ever way you say it your father would be understanding. What I'm worried about is Athrun," Kira explained.

"I'm sure Athrun will be fine. Besides he has Cagalli," Lacus replied laughing. They both turned to look at Athrun and Cagalli bickering in the ballroom but instead at the door to the balcony they saw Lacus' and Athrun's father standing there looking at them.

Lacus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Zala- sa – sama!" Lacus exclaimed.

Zala-sama simple cleared his throat and said, "If you will excuse us." And the both of them walked away.

Lacus looked at Kira and he held his hand out for her.

"I think we should get back to the ball," Kira said.

Lacus took his arm and smiled and they walked back inside to join the bickering Cagalli and Athrun.

"Cagalli-chan please, we're at a ball," Athrun tried to reason with Cagalli.

"You have no right to tell me to be quiet Athrun Zala!" Cagalli had not gotten any quieter.

"Cagalli-chan? I don't mind you being angry at Athrun-sama –" Kira was cut off.

"Hey!" Athrun objected.

"But could you lower your voice?" Kira finished.

Cagalli looked and Kira and blushed clearly embarrassed.

"We have to tell you something. Apparently Lacus-sama and I were talking on the balcony when we noticed that Zala-sama and Clyne-sama had heard our conversation," Kira continued.

"What is the problem with that?" Cagalli inquired.

"We were talking about Athrun-sama and Lacus-sama 's betrothal," Kira stated.

--

OK END OF CHAPTER grr now I'm not updating till I get at least 7 reviews and thanks to those who did xD. Hope you enjoyed this chap… xD mwahhhhh sry if its kinda short P I got stuck


	9. Chap 9 xD

Hahahha ok ok I know the last chapter was insanely short xD ok so I'm gonna make this chapter LONGGG or attempt to don't get mad (sniff ) lol ok here you goooo hhaha ok I screwed up a bit so xD yea here ya go

**--**

"We have to tell you something. Apparently Lacus-sama and I were talking on the balcony when we noticed that Zala-sama and Clyne-sama had heard our conversation," Kira continued.

"What is the problem with that?" Cagalli inquired.

"We were talking about Athrun-sama and Lacus-sama 's betrothal," Kira stated.

Cagalli and Athrun just stared back at them looking very dumbfounded.

"That's .. _not _good .. right?" Athrun questioned.

"I'm not sure. It could be or it could not," Lacus answered, "but we have no reason to ponder on it now since there is nothing we can do. So let us enjoy this ball."

"Lacus-sama is right," Kira stated.

Suddenly a soft song began to play. Kira turned to Lacus and gave a slight bow.

"Would you care to dance Lacus-sama?" Kira asked.

"I would love to," Lacus replied giving a small curtsy. Lacus took Kira's outstretched arm and made their way to the dance floor.

Somewhere else in the ballroom Lacus' father and Athrun's father were once again busy talking. This time not about their peace alliance but about their children's marriage. Suddenly Zala-sama suddenly told Clyne-sama to look at the dance floor.

As he turned around he saw his daughters pink hair in the middle of the dance floor. He half expected to see Athrun's face as they turned around but to his surprise it was not. Instead it was Kira-sama. Zala-sama had the exact same expression on his face. As you can guess it is not quite common to be dancing with someone when you are engaged. And if your fiancé is here.

Not far from the dance floor Athrun's father saw his son asking a blond haired girl to dance. The girl smiled slightly and took his arm. They joined Lacus and Kira on the dance floor. I would say that the other attendants were also very shocked to see who was dancing with whom.

As the song ended Athrun and Kira bowed to their partners as Lacus and Cagalli curtsied back. Cagalli took Athrun's arm once again and made their way off the dance floor. Lacus and Kira followed shortly.

"I apologize but I must go see to my other guests," Kira suddenly said. Lacus smiled and nodded her head as Kira made his way to his other guests. Lacus saw that he began to talk to a dark pink haired girl. Lacus turned back to Athrun and Cagalli's conversation. Once again they were bickering. Over what Lacus was not quite sure.

"Athrun Zala ! Stop taking me so lightly. Stop laughing at me when I talk about the drawing!" Cagalli was furious. Athrun just kept laughing.

"Cagalli-sama. I do not believe Athrun is taking you lightly. I believe he is laughing at another matter," Lacus tried to reason.

"What other matter could he possibly be laughing at?" Cagalli stated, "It has to do with the drawing I received for he has not stopped laughing since I brought it up."

"I believe he has a rather good reason to be laughing. Athrun why _are _you laughing?" Lacus asked.

"Cagalli-sama ( pfft ) said she would more than likely ( chuckle ) marry the person ( hardly holding in his laughter ) who sent her that drawing," by now Athrun had burst out laughing once again.

Lacus was giggling and Cagalli was getting irritated.

"What could possibly be funny about that?" Cagalli asked.

"I believe Athrun should tell you that," Lacus replied giggling.

"Athrun..?" Cagalli was getting _very _irritated.

Athrun took in a deep breath and when you think he has calmed down he laughs once again.

"Athrun Zala!" Cagalli almost yelled out between clenched teeth. Athrun held up his hands in a sign for surrender.

"Ok! Ok!" Athrun began, "I sent you that drawing." **( A/N haha ok **was** that too blunt ? ) **

An awkward silence drifted by the three. Lacus look at Athrun and noticed that he was having a hard time containing his laughter. Lacus than turned her gaze towards Cagalli and she was beginning to blush wildly. Lacus couldn't help but giggle.

Cagalli took in a deep breath trying not to scream, " Am I to guess that Kira-kun knew about this?"

As soon as Cagalli had asked Kira appeared behind Cagalli and answered, "of course I knew Cagalli-chan."

Cagalli gave a slight yelp as she turned around. Clearly Kira had surprised them all.

"Ki- Kira-kun! When did you join us once again?" Cagalli asked stuttering.

"Cagalli-chan! Tsk tsk tsk… as a princess you should not stutter. You must always stay composed," Kira quoted as he did a mock bow. Cagalli's face was bright red and Lacus couldn't figure if it was because she was embarrassed or if it was because of furry. She soon found out.

"KIRA-KUN!" Cagalli yelled. Almost half the guests at the ball stopped talking and turned towards Cagalli. Lacus and Athrun were holding in their laughter while Kira was smiling.

"uh… Kira-kun! You have a uh.. a splendid ball tonight! I am thrilled that you invited me," Cagalli gave a small curtsy while she was looking for an excuse.

"Thank you Cagalli-sama. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself tonight," Kira replied bowing in response all the while keeping his composed façade. Cagalli on the other hand was blushing madly once again. By now the guests had turned back to their talking and drinking.

Athrun and Lacus started to laugh.

"Cagalli-chan I warned you did I not? You should not loose your temper out in the open," Kira lectured.

"Well I wouldn't have _lost my temper_ if it weren't for you!" Cagalli retorted anger blazing in her auburn eyes.

"Now Cagalli-sa –" Lacus began but she was cut off by Cagalli.

"Please Lacus-sama there is no need to be so formal between friends," Cagalli stated smiling.

"Gomen. Cagalli-san Kira is right. You are loosing your temper right now," Lacus finished.

Cagalli looked at Lacus and gave a small sigh.

"You're right," Cagalli stated, " I'm sorry Kira-kun."

"Now that's a first," Kira claimed. Cagalli was about to say something back to Kira when Lacus tapped Cagalli on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Kira-kun… you are so lucky that we are not in the privacy of my home…," Cagalli warned. Kira just laughed. Lacus and Athrun began to laugh as well. Cagalli looked at them all and she herself began to laugh.

What a laughable night that was. The rest of the ball contained mostly of drinking Champaign and dancing. Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli bid Kira farewell as they left the ball.

When Lacus and Athrun arrived back to Lacus' home they bid each other good night and went to their rooms to change and sleep.

Lacus shut her door and sighed. She leaned against the door as she remembered that night's events. She slowly stood and changed into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and blew out the candle that was burning silently on her bedside table.

The next morning Miho knocked on her door. Lacus was already awake sitting by her vanity table brushing her hair.

"Good morning Lacus-sama. I shall be drawing your bath," Miho greeted.

"Good morning. Thank you," Lacus replied.

When Lacus finished her bath she dressed in a light pink and white dress and made her way downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast.

As Lacus walked in she saw that not only were her father and Athrun at the table but Athrun's father was there as well. Lacus stood in the doorway stunned. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"Good morning," Lacus greeted.

--

**ok ok I'm doneeeeee xD lol now you can all review and I'll update MWAHHHH thanks to those who did ! xDD ! **


	10. Chap 10 xD

Lol ok what's gonna happen? Hahahaha ok lol read and find out grrr I wish I got more reviews though sniff haha and I got this review that I did something wrong in chap 9 hahaha so I fixed it xD ( thanks xD ) and Cagalli and Kira are just friends. Just clearing that up, they aren't related.

**--**

As Lacus walked in she saw that not only were her father and Athrun at the table but Athrun's father was there as well. Lacus stood in the doorway stunned. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"Good morning," Lacus greeted.

"Good morning," they all replied somewhat at different times.

"Come have some breakfast," Clyne-sama invited pointing towards a chair in front of him.

Miho came and pulled out the seat for Lacus. Lacus smiled and sat down. That morning's breakfast was rather silent. Suddenly Zala-sama spoke up.

"Did you two enjoy the ball last night?" He questioned.

"Oh yes I did it was a very enjoyable night," Lacus replied smiling.

"Yes it was," Athrun added on. Once again the table grew silent. One must think that the table was too quiet. If one were to drop a pin on the floor you would defiantly be able to hear it. When breakfast was finished and the dishes cleared away Clyne-sama led them to the library, where Athrun and Lacus began to look at books. Clyne-sama and Zala-sama were having idle chatter about the ball last night. Suddenly Lacus' father called for her. Lacus went up to her father to ask what was wrong.

**(A/N hahaha can you guess what they'll say? XD I can't and I'm writing it how lame… I'm still wondering what to make them say)**

Lacus' father asked her the one question Lacus was dreading to answer.

"Do you not wish to marry Athrun-sama?" He asked. Lacus did not know how to reply. She looked at her father but he looked the same as always. She turned to Zala-sama and Lacus thought she saw furry in his eyes. Lastly Lacus turned to Athrun. He looked worried. Lacus didn't know what to say. She could not say you didn't want to. But she couldn't say she wanted to either for they would know she was lying.

"Lacus?" Clyne-sama 's voice broke into her thoughts. Lacus shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. She took in a breath and let it out. She finally answered.

"I'm sorry but I do not. It's not that I do not want to marry. It's just I wish to marry someone else," Lacus replied. Everyone in the room looked stunned. Finally Clyne-sama turned and asked Athrun the same question. Athrun's answer was the same the Lacus'. Clyne-sama spoke to both of them this time.

"I see. Please leave us as we _discuss _this matter," Clyne-sama requested. Lacus and Athrun made their way to the door. When the door closed they immediately hear Zala-sama 's voice.

"What do you mean _discuss?_! There is nothing to discuss! Our children – " Zala-sama began. But they could hear no more for they had been ushered by Lacus' butler towards the study for some tea. As the two sat down herbal tea was placed in front of both of them.

Lacus was drinking her tea in silence when Athrun asked, "what do you think shall happen now?" Lacus looked at Athrun and shook her head.

"I do not know. We can only hope nothing _rash_ shall happen," Lacus answered.

The study became silent once again. Mumbled bickering could be heard down the hall. Lacus put her tea down and headed for the balcony. She watched as the children ran around playing. She sighed. How she wished she could be just as free as they were. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. Lacus turned around and saw her father in the door way with Zala-sama right behind him.

"Come sit," He invited. Lacus and Athrun sat down on the couch facing their fathers.

"Well, we've come up with a decision," Clyne-sama began. Athrun and Lacus were eagerly anticipating what it was.

"You will not be getting married," He began. Immediately Lacus and Athrun's faces light up, " But the peace treaty will not be happening either." Lacus and Athrun's faces fell.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Your marriage to Lacus-sama was in a way what sealed the peace treaty. But since you both disagree to the marriage the peace treaty is _off_ !" Zala-sama answered somewhat furious.

"Why must we get married for the peace treaty to be sealed? Can you not sign a contract or something of that nature?" Lacus dared to ask.

"We must join our kingdoms somehow!" Zala-sama replied standing up.

"Why will a contract not do?" Lacus inquired still seated. It seemed Zala-sama was at a lose for words.

"B- Because! Athrun! Pack your things we are going back to Machi," Zala-sama ordered. Athrun hesitated for moment before he stood up and made his way to his room.

"Good day," Zala-sama said before he too left. Almost immediately Lacus asked her father why he didn't just make them marry. Clyne-sama simply said that he wanted his daughters happiness. No more questions were answered however because Clyne-sama excused himself to make preparations for Athrun and his father's departure. Now Lacus wondered if declining the marriage was the best choice. Lacus stood up and forced herself to the entrance hall to bid Athrun farewell.

Farewells were said and done. Lacus was in her room reading her poems and staring at her jar filled with pink lotuses. She hoped that Zala-sama would not stay angry or something rash might happen. Lacus could only hope.

The next morning at breakfast Lacus half expected to see Athrun greet her as she walked in. But all that greeted her was her father. Lacus ate her breakfast and made her way to her room. She had asked her father if she could go out to play with the village children today. She had been granted permission so she grabbed her cape and made her way to the village.

At the village the children spotted Lacus immediately. "Lacus-sama!" They all yelled running towards her holding balls. Lacus greeted them cheerfully and they headed to the hills to play. When they arrived Lacus was surprised to see Kira there.

"Kira-sama!" all the children yelled as they ran over to a surprised looking Kira. Apparently the children were well aquatinted with him. Lacus smiled and walked over to the children and Kira.

Upon seeing Lacus, Kira stood up holding one of the children's balls. Lacus smiled and greeted Kira cheerily. Kira gave the ball back to a little girl and they all ran off play. Lacus and Kira sat down on the grass as they watched the kids play catch.

Kira noticed that Lacus had not said anything for a while and asked if she was ok. Lacus told about the events that happened last night and how she hoped nothing would come out of this.

"Knowing Zala-sama something most probably will but I'm not so sure," Kira replied.

"I hope you are wrong," Lacus said slightly disappointed.

"Lacus-sama! Kira-sama! Come play with us!" The children yelled. Lacus stood up and smiled.

"We can discuss this later," Kira reassured Lacus as he stood up. They made their way to the children and began to play tag. Lacus must admit she seemed to be having more fun with the children than before. She thought that this had something to do with Kira's presence.

At sundown Lacus and Kira took the children home and Kira bid Lacus farewell at the gate. Lacus watched Kira ride home on his gray stallion from her window. Lacus smiled to herself as she watched Kira disappear into the horizon.

Unknown to Lacus her father had walked in to ask her something but when he saw her smiling at the window he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her thoughts. Clyne-sama looked out the window attempting to see what Lacus was staring and smiling at.

Clyne-sama smiled when he realized she was staring at a young man riding off in the horizon. He closed the door and made his way to his own room.

Lacus watched Kira until she could see him no more and she finally got changed and ready for bed. Lacus blew out the candle on her bedside table and pulled the covers up. She didn't know what would happen now all she could do was wait. With that thought Lacus fell asleep awaiting the tomorrows events.

--

**helppp meee xDD ok should I make Athrun's dad do something? I need him to do something and I'm completely out of ideas ai yaa I dunnooooo … review and tell me what you think ! kk thanks MWAHHHH thanks to those who do RR **


	11. Chap 11 xD

HALLOOO ALLL xD ahha I was soo stuck and since I'm still not that sure of whats gonna happen I'll just "wing" it hmm and sorry to those who wanted nothing to happen but I think it would be too boring xD so yea… and thanks to those who had ideassssss so I'm not fully stuck anymore mwahh thanks xD

**Onward with the story…**

**--**

Lacus watched Kira until she could see him no more and she finally got changed and ready for bed. Lacus blew out the candle on her bedside table and pulled the covers up. She didn't know what would happen now all she could do was wait. With that thought Lacus fell asleep awaiting tomorrow's events.

Athrun stretched as he sat up on his bed. "oops.." he thought as he looked to his right. He forgot to blow out his candle before he went to bed and now there's a pile of wax on his bedside table. Just than his maid, Lia, knocked and came in. They bid each other good morning and Lia went to draw Athrun's bath.

Athrun made his way to the dinning room. He was back at his own castle. Since he had come back to his castle he had followed his daily routine once again. Athrun ate his breakfast on his own as usual, made his way to the study to greet his fath –

Athrun was in utter shock. In his father's study was not just his father but also two other men whom Athrun recognized at once. It was Dunne's head assassinator and Dunne's warlord. Was his father starting a war? And who on earth could he be planning to assassinate?

"Ah.. just in time Athrun. I have something to tell you!" Zala-sama greeted. Athrun gulped as he walked into the room. He took a seat on the couch by the wall. Athrun watched as the three men talked for a while before the bowed and left. Athrun looked at his father confused. Zala-sama smiled.

"We shall be starting a war against Sandre. And your ex-fiancé shall be.. Assassinated," Zala-sama stated. Athrun said not a word. He stared at his father with the widest eyes he could manage. He was in utter shock, confusion, and anger.

"WHAT ON EARTH FOR!" Athrun demanded standing up.

"You know very well what," He replied calmly picking up some papers to read.

"THAT REASON IS ABSURD!" Athrun retorted. His father ignored him so Athrun continued, "WHAT HAS LACUS-SAMA DONE TO DESERVE TO DIE! AND A WAR AGAINST SANDRE! THAT IS A LITTLE OVER THE TOP. NO, THAT IS AN UNDER STATEMENT. A WAR IS WAY OVER THE TOP! JUST BECAUSE OUR WEDDING WAS CANCLED GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO START A WAR AND AN ASSASSINATION!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zala-sama suddenly yelled, "What I do is none of your business. And I am your father you should not be raising your voice against me."

"… gomen .. But still father a war and an assassination is a very rash," Athrun tried to reason.

"As my son, and as one of Dunne's best fighters you shall be participating in this war," Zala-sama stated completely ignoring what Athrun had just said. Athrun was about to retort when –

SLAP

Athrun raised his hand to his left cheek. He looked up and his father had his hand up in the air ready to strike again, "You will do as you are told."

"Y-Yes sir.." Athrun replied reluctantly.

"You are dismissed," Zala-sama ordered. Athrun walked to the library. "What did I just do..?" he mumbled.

--

"MM" Cagalli grinned cheerfully. She was walking around in her garden eating sweets.

"CAGALLI-SAMA!" she heard in the distance. She turned around to see her maid Shino, running towards her, holding something.. white..? Shino stopped in front of Cagalli catching her breathe. Cagalli just watched her while eating her sweets. Finally Shino looked up still breathing rather hardly. She handed Cagalli what she was holding. It turned out to be a letter with the "Dunne" seal on it.

"The man that delivered this said it was urgent," Shino explained. Cagalli thanked her and walked away. Shino headed back to the castle to finish cleaning Cagalli's room. Cagalli walked over to a bench near the end of her garden. She sat down and opened the letter. It was from Athrun as she expected.

_Dearest Cagalli, _

_You must hear of this before the request arrives at your palace. Please persuade your father to disagree the request if he decides to agree. He has requested that Orb aid him in battle. _

_My father has decided to start a war against Sandre. I think it is a rash action just because Lacus and I are no longer getting married. _

_I cannot reach Lacus-sama to tell her this. All the messengers have been forbidden to go to Sandre. I must trouble you to pass this on to Lacus-sama for me. _

_I thank you. _

_Athrun Zala_

Cagalli must have re-read the letter over 10 times. A war? Against Sandre? And us? Aid in battle? Cagalli got up and headed back to the castle. Just when she arrived another letter came bearing the Dunne seal. Shino handed the letter to Cagalli. Cagalli immediately guessed what was enclosed. She quickly made her way to her fathers study.

Cagalli knocked on the study door. She heard a muffled "come in" so she let herself in.

"Father this just came from Dunne," Cagalli handed her father the letter. Cagalli's father thanked her and opened the letter. When he finished he looked up and hand the letter to Cagalli so she could read it.

_To Orb, _

_I, Patrick Zala on behalf of Dunne would like to request the aid of Orb in battle against Sandre. _

_The reasons for battle are private._

The rest of the letter were details on the war. Cagalli put the slip of paper on the desk and looked at her father.

"F-father, you can't possibly agree to this," Cagalli stated. Her father nodded his head.

"Why a war against Sandre now?" Uzumi-sama questioned.

"I think it may have something to do with Lacus-sama and Athrun-sama's marriage. I hear the wedding was stopped against Zala-sama's wishes," Cagalli replied.

"Just over a wedding? That is absurd. I'm sure Zala-sama's reason is not what you expect," Uzumi-sama guessed.

"But it could be," Cagalli tried to tell. She knew very well that was the reason but she couldn't just tell her father about Athrun's letter.

"Yes.. it could," Uzumi-sama repeated.

--

"Kira-sama?" Rurri knocked on Kira's door. "Come in." was the reply.

"This letter just arrived for you from Dunne," Rurri handed Kira the letter. Kira thanked her as she walked out of his room. True to Rurri's word the letter had Dunne's seal on it. Kira opened the letter to read what was inside. It was from Athrun.

_Dear Kira, _

_It is I, Athrun Zala. I do not know if you remember me from your ball but I have a favor to ask of you._

_Please protect Lacus Clyne. _

_My father was angered since our marriage was cancled._

_Now he wishes to seek revenge. _

_He is starting a war with Sandre. _

_He has also employed an assassin to assassinate Lacus-sama. _

_I cannot warn Sandre of the war for all our messengers have been forbidden to go to Sandre._

_I must trouble you to warn and protect Lacus-sama._

_Thank you_

_Athrun Zala _

What..?

--

**HAHAHA DONE ok yes I'm starting a war and having Lacus get assassinated xP sorry to those who don't want anything to happen but I figured it would be boring… so yea I combined 2 suggestions xD thanks for them mwahahha lol and THANKS FOR REVIEWING please review all those who read (sniff) lol ok I wanna get 7+ reviews than I'll update REALLLY fast…. Hmm ok? Well thanks again . bibi for nowww**


	12. Chap 12 xD

HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I got kind of lazy… and I didn't remember my story.. so I had to reread it… I'm extremely sick right now so yup!! Anyways… once again I am sooooo sorryyy!!!!!!.. so I hope you enjoy!!!

There are some changes… since I haven't updated in a while my writing style might have changed so I'm changing the setting from Japan to somewhere like England .. thanks Right.. one more thing.. I realized as I was writing this.. that the places that everyone came from is mixed up!! SO here I shall explain everything and everything is probably changed too.

Athrun Zala – Prince of Dunne. Servant  Clara

Lacus Clyne – Princess of Sandres. Servant  Miho

Cagalli Yula Atha – Kira's younger step sister and Princess of Gweuth. Servant  Shino

Kira Yamato – Nobleman of Orb. Servant  Rurri

_Dear Kira, _

_It is I, Athrun Zala. I do not know if you remember me from your ball but I have a favor to ask of you._

_Please protect Lacus Clyne. _

_My father was angered since our marriage was cancled._

_Now he wishes to seek revenge. _

_He is starting a war with Sandre. _

_He has also employed an assassin to assassinate Lacus-sama. _

_I cannot warn Sandre of the war for all our messengers have been forbidden to go to Sandre._

_I must trouble you to warn and protect Lacus-sama._

_Thank you_

_Athrun Zala _

"What..? Lacus.. I must warn Lacus… Rurri!!" Kira called for his servant. Kira quickly wrote 2 letters informing Sandre of all he knew.

"Send me the fastest messenger and prepare our fastest horse for him. Inform him that he is to take this message directly to Miss Lacus Clyne and King Clyne. He is to stop no where and report back to me as soon as possible. Warn him to be careful this may be a dangerous mission." Kira handed Rurri 2 letters. One addressed to Lacus and one to her father. Rurri quickly took the letters and rushed out of the room.

Kira looked out his window and he saw his fastest messenger speeding off. All he could do now was wait. He asked for his stallion to be prepared for he was about to visit his step-sister, Miss Cagalli Yula Atha in Gwueth.

_In Gwueth_

"Cagalli!!" Kira hugged Cagalli as she ran down the stairs to greet him, " I must talk to you. Tell me, have you received a letter from Mr. Athrun?"

"Oh! Brother, I have!! I'm quite worried about Miss Lacus and Athrun, I've sent my fastest messenger to Sandre. I hope everything is alright," Cagalli explained.

"I have sent my fastest messenger as well. Perhaps the two letters with the same contents will prove that our letters are not fakes,"

"They must believe them Brother!! Perhaps I should visit Miss Lacus. Brother!! I just thought of this! What is to happen to Athrun?? He went against his father to send these messages. Surely his father will find out! He will be in an outrage!! Brother what do we do?" Cagalli almost screamed from worry.

"Cagalli, it is not wise to leave your castle, Stay here and do about your duties. I must bother you to take care of duties on my land as well. I shall visit Mr. Athrun and help him in any means I may. Do not respond to any letters that Mr. Athrun may send and stay within castle boundries. Do you hear me?" Kira ordered.

Cagalli nodded her head and quickly went about to prepare for Kira's trip to Dunnes. Kira went to the guardhouse and gave orders to protect Gweuth and send a messenger to Orb and give the same orders. Cagalli came to tell Kira that preparations were finished and Kira quickly left. He wasted no time and sped away towards Dunnes.

At that time the letters had been delivered to Lacus and her father. The messengers were given orders to hurry back to their lands and remain there.

"Father!! What is this?" Lacus reread the letters several times.

".. Lacus you will be place under top sercurity measures. We have received two letters regarding this measure. And such tactics are to be expected from Mr. Zala. Remain within the castle and keep 3 guards and 2 servants with you at all times. I shall contact Gwueth for Miss. Cagalli. Mr. Kira is most likely on his way towards Dunnes to aid Mr. Athrun," King Clyne hurriedly explained to his daughter. When Lacus simply nodded her head King Clyne made his way to the Guards Tower and gave orders for look outs and have all the men at their posts. Three guards and two servants were stationed to Lacus for 12 hour shifts. Seeing to how her father was so busy, Lacus took it upon herself to keep the servants in check, have meals prepared, and the kingdoms industry to be in check. Lacus was very busy most of the days. She slept well despite the fact that she knew the danger she was in. This continued for 3 months. During this time Cagalli resumed the duties for both Orb and Gwueth. Kira was visiting the Dunnes stalling the attack and making plans with Athrun to get the both of them off the Dunne lands and into the safety of Orb, Gwueth or Sandres. Mr. Zala was listening to Kira's different tactics on war and ended up stalling his war for 3 months. Mr. Zala did not mind seeing as he was learning many maneuvering strategies. However, Kira and Athrun had been secretly keeping in touch with Cagalli. Cagalli in turn kept Lacus informed on the events. After these three months a plan had been erected. Now the only problem was to execute this plan.. flawlessly.

OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT… and look forward to this.. plan thanks guys for reading this after such a longgg break!!! Love you all !!!! RR please!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again and check out my new story "Princely Affairs" ( and incase there are some odd symbols .. they are suppose to be smilling faces )


	13. Chap 13 xD

**Heyy all!!!!!!!! So… the next chapp is upp!! I hope you enjoy this!! RR please!!!! XD**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!! Chap 12 and before !! Love you all**!!

Three months later in Dunnes 

"Mr. Zala, Sir! The troops are ready to move out by your command!" A soldier reported orders to Mr. Zala.

"Very good. Tell your captain to move out at dawn. Capture Orb and Gweuth and keep all information regarding this away from Sandres," Mr. Zala replied.

"Sir!"

Mr. Zala had combined the tactics of Mr. Kira , his son, Mr. Athrun and his Warlord. Mr. Zala intended to seize Sandres not by direct attack from the Dunnes' borders but from Orb and Gweuth; Sandres allies. His soldiers were now heading to seize Orb than Gweuth. Orb would be easy seeing as it was such a small country. He just couldn't wait to receive the letter of confirmation that Orb and Gweuth had been successfully captured. Mr. Zala did not have to wait long. The letter came in one month.

Inside Mr. Zala's household 

"Kira!! My father has received the confirmation that Orb and Gweuth have been captured. We must make our move soon," Athrun informed Kira. They had gotten on close terms over the three months Kira stayed at Athrun's household.

"Yes. I have heard. I've spoken to Mr. Zala about joining the troops. He obviously disagreed. However, I was able to persuade him to let us check out the scene and report back to him. We are to leave as soon as our horses are prepared. I'm very clever, right?" Kira appeared very ahead of schedule.

"Haha.. yes my friend, you are. Than I shall go change." Athrun left the room.

That evening, Kira and Athrun were at the borders of Orb and Gweuth. They spoke with the warlord and the head assassinator. The made their rounds checking to see that the men were all prepared. They had been informed that fake letters were being sent to Lacus Clyne, as Cagalli Yula Atha. Kira acted quickly and sent a letter of his own to Lacus. The warlord screened the letter and it given consent to be sent.

Next, Kira and Athrun wrote a report confirming that Sandres was still unaware that Orb and Gweuth had been captured. They wrote another report on what they saw and rode back the next morning to Dunnes. Mr. Zala was very pleased by the report and he sent a messenger to the borders. They were to attack on the dawn of the new moon. Which occurred in 8 days. Kira and Athrun had to move quickly.

Luck however was on their side. The real Cagalli Yula Atha had sent a message to Dunnes requesting a meeting with Mr. Zala regarding their contract in the importing and exporting of their goods. Cagalli was allowed to meet Mr. Zala in 2 days times. Athrun along with 5 guards was sent to collect Cagalli.

The meeting with Mr. Zala delayed the attack on Sandres another 2 weeks. Two days before the new scheduled attack date, Cagalli was to be sent to Sandres along with 3 guards to keep suspicions from occurring.

Kira and Athrun had bribed two of the guards to exchange places with them. Cagalli went to Sandres with Kira and Athrun disguised as her guards. When she arrived Kira and Athrun eliminated the third guard and dispatched a messenger to Dunnes confirming Cagalli's safe arrival at Sandres.

Their plan was finally in motion.

" Mr. Clyne, it is good to see you again," Athrun politly greeted.

"My! Mr. Athrun, it has been awhile. Please have a seat. Miho, pour us some tea and send for my daughter," Mr. Clyne replied. Kira and Cagalli greeted Mr. Clyne and sat down in the reading room.

"Excuse me!" Lacus interrupted, "Mr. Athrun! Mr. Kira and Miss Cagalli too! I haven't seen you all in a while. Cagalli I hope your marriage is going well!!"

"M-Marriage?! Wherever did you hear that?" Cagalli was very shocked. So was Mr. Athrun and Mr. Kira.

"Why, you sent me a message last month telling me you had married a Mr. Roma!" Lacus bluntly stated.

"I suppose this would be a good reason to interrupt. Kira and I must inform you of some important news," Athrun interrupted.

"Mr. Athrun, what news do you speak of?" Mr. Clyne asked. Miho poured tea for everyone and excused herself.

"Do you remember the warning I sent you 4 months back regarding the war?" Athrun waited for Mr. Clyne to signal that he remembered.

"The war has not been canceled. Dunnes had changed their attack plans. They have currently captured Orb and Gweuth and plan to attack Sandres from their borders. The attack is scheduled in one week," Athrun explained. Mr. Clyne did not have a reply so Athrun continued, "Kira and I have delayed this war for four months. We are unable to delay any longer. Regarding the letters Miss Lacus has received, they are being written by soldiers and sent to Sandres to keep any suspicions that Orb and Gweuth may be captured."

"Mr. Athrun, how am I to know that this is true?" Mr. Clyne questioned. Kira smiled.

"Miss Lacus, do you recall receiving a letter regarding the fact that Miss Cagalli had fallen ill?" Kira asked.

"Why yes, I'll go fetch it," Lacus left the room and everyone waited for her return. When Lacus came back she was holding the letter.

"Thank you Miss Lacus. As you can see, Miss Cagalli clearly did not write this letter. In fact, I did. I have also attached to the back blueprints of the Dunne's attack strategy," Kira tore the corners off the letter and several sheets of parchment fell from behind it. Mr. Clyne surveyed them and surely, Mr. Zala's seal had been placed on each one. Each sheet also had the tactics that Athrun had earlier described.

"Please excuse me. I believe that it is no longer safe for you to be in Dunnes. Your father no doubt has figured that the two of you are missing. I will see that my troops are spread across the borders of Orb and Gweuth. I thank you for this information," Mr. Clyne left the room and walked past Miho who bowed her head.

"The three of you must be tired. Allow me to show you to your rooms," Lacus smiled gently and led them out of the reading room.

That night all was quiet, until a piercing scream echoed the hallways. Kira and Athrun quickly ran towards the sound. It came from Lacus' room. There at the window stood a man all in black, he had his hand on Lacus' mouth and a dagger across her throat.

" I shall be taking Miss Lacus. Here. This is for you," The man threw an envelope at Kira and jumped out the window. When Kira and Athrun reached the window the man was gone. And so was Lacus.

All they had now was the letter. Kira took a knife from Lacus' desk and cut the envelope. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_To Mr. Kira Yamato, Mr. Athrun Zala, Miss Cagalli Yula Atha and Mr. Siegel Clyne,_

_We are now in possession of your daughter…_

**OKAYYY!! END OF CHAPP!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like my plan (worried) hahah well RR please and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!! **


	14. Chap 14 xD

**Heyyaa!!!!!! I left you on some cliffhanger on that last chap didn't I?? XDD oh welll…. WELL time to continue the story!! And thank you to ALLLLL who reviewed!! I really appreciate it xD Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chap too xD**

" I shall be taking Miss Lacus. Here. This is for you," The man threw an envelope at Kira and jumped out the window. When Kira and Athrun reached the window the man was gone. And so was Lacus.

All they had now was the letter. Kira took a knife from Lacus' desk and cut the envelope. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_To Mr. Kira Yamato, Mr. Athrun Zala, Miss Cagalli Yula Atha and Mr. Siegel Clyne,_

_We are now in possession of your daughter, Miss Lacus Clyne. In return for your daughter and Mr. Kira Yamato's lover, I would like Mr. Athrun Zala, my son, to return to Dunnes and fight against Sandres in a full-scale war. However it is not essential that my son returns, but your daughter's neck is at risk. We shall attack 78s from the moment you receive this letter. I hope you are able to have all your troops back by than. Inside this envelope is Miss Miho's resignation letter. I look forward to this battle. _

_Mr. Patrick Zala_

"Miss.. Miho?" Mr. Clyne gasped, "Miss Cagalli, she is Lacus' handmaid is she not?"

"Yes.."

"… Mr. Athrun, when I left the reading room with the blueprints, did you happen to notice that Miho was standing behind the door," Mr. Clyne asked.

"Now that you mention it .. I do believe Miho was behind the door," Athrun answered.

"That would explain how Mr. Zala knew that our soldiers were at the Orb and Gweuth borders. Miho was listening in this whole time!" Kira exclaimed.

"Mr. Athrun, I must dispatch a messenger to our soldiers at the border. During that time, please decide whether you are to be staying here with us, or returning to Dunnes. Based on your response, our tactics shall change," Mr. Clyne smiled gently, "I am asking you this not for the sole purpose of having my daughter returned alive, but for the safety of you and Sandres as well," With that Mr. Clyne left.

"Athrun… You really are not planning to return to Dunnes are you?" Athrun didn't answer Cagalli, he simply looked at the floor.

"Athrun!! You can't go! You mustn't! Do you believe your father will welcome you with open arms?! Do you? Your father is not that kind of man! Athrun you must stay here!" Cagalli pleaded.

"Cagalli… Miss Lacus' life is in danger. If the worst that can happen to me is a scolding, I will gladly accept it," Athrun replied.

"My sister is right Athrun, there are other ways to rescue Miss Lacus," Kira began to persuade him.

"Kira.. You know my father. Even if I return I cannot guaranty that Miss Lacus will be returned safely. It is better for me to return," Athrun began once again.

"Athrun!! Please, don't!!" Cagalli collapsed. Athrun knelt on the ground and caressed her cheek. Kira smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

"Cagalli…" Athrun began.

"Athrun, you can't go! What if you get hurt? Or killed?"

"You know I won't get killed so easily," Athrun smiled.

"… I guess I really cannot stop you than.." Cagalli rubbed her eyes.

"No, but I will be back, I promise," Athrun leaned forward and held Cagalli in his arms. Cagalli leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"When I come back I'll make you my wife," He slipped a diamond-studded ring onto Cagalli's left hand. Cagalli stared at her new ring and turned around. Athrun kissed her cheek and got up.

"I promise I'll come back for you," He smiled walked out.

".. You better Athrun Zala, you promised.."

That night, Athrun took a horse from the stable and left. Kira and Mr. Clyne bid him farewell, however Cagalli did not. When Kira questioned her about it she smiled and said, "He's coming back, there's no need to say farewell."

Mr. Clyne arranged for lookouts. He received a reply from the soldiers and it appears that the shortest amount of time that it would take to return was at least 3 days. 1 day for those on horseback. Mr. Clyne ordered his strongest soldiers to ride back as soon as they received this letter. Everyone was anxious for the coming days.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Mr. Clyne ran to the look out tower.

"SIR!! The foot soldiers from Dunnes are approaching. We estimate that they will be within arrow range in about 10 minutes.

"… Keep the lookout on for our returning soldiers and ready the bowman. Shoot on my mark. Prepare some hot oil and close the portcullis," Mr. Clyne ordered. The men ran to do his bidding.

The battle is finally beginning.

**OK END OF CHAPP!!!! Hope you enjoyed that xDD I decided to put some fluff in !!! Ahem.. sorry for no kiss… it was improper back in those days TT hahah I wonder who was expecting one!! So!! Please RR!!! Thank you to those to reviewed for chap 13!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	15. Chap 15 xD

HIIII!!! OKAYYY.. thanks to allll of those who reviewed!!!! Annyyywaaayyysss!!!!!!!!! I have no clue how to write a fight scene.. so bear with me!! I hope you all enjoy it!! D

_CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Mr. Clyne ran to the look out tower.

"SIR!! The foot soldiers from Dunnes are approaching. We estimate that they will be within arrow range in about 10 minutes."

"… Keep the lookout on for our returning soldiers and ready the bowman. Shoot on my mark. Prepare some hot oil and close the portcullis," Mr. Clyne ordered. The men ran to do his bidding.

All the men were at the borders of Orb and Gweuth, currently making their way back to Sandres, so the women were called to the wall. They were given a bucket of hot oil to keep the soldiers from climbing in.

"Fire!" Mr. Clyne's clear voice rang through the entire palace. Arrows flew from little slits in the wall. They were like a storm. You could see hundreds of foot soldiers falling with arrows in their bodies.

"Fire!" This time the arrows were tipped with fire. More foot soldiers fell. The knights on horseback began to arrive. You could see them on the horizon.

Mr. Clyne began to pace back and forth. He knew this battle would end quickly and not in his favor. His only knight that was capable of defending was Kira. However that would not be enough. Mr. Clyne could not let Kira out to fight on his own. So there were no men to defend his castle. He just hoped that his castle would not be infiltrated.

Gahhkk!!!

Ragghh!!!!!

Mr. Clyne peered towards the castle walls. He saw women pouring buckets of hot oil down the wall. He saw the fingertips of falling soldiers. He grimaced; this battle was defiantly not going to end in his favor. Suddenly he saw a little boy holding a white flag under his wall. Mr. Clyne raised his hand and the women stopped pouring oil at the foot soldiers. The soldiers stopped trying to climb the wall.

Mr. Clyne sent a little boy out holding a white flag as well. When all had stopped moving Mr. Clyne walked out of his castle and the head general made his way towards the front of his troops.

"Mr. Clyne.. you do realize this battle will not end in your favor," The man took of his helmet. He had long purple hair, pulled back into a low ponytail.

".. Who might you be?" Mr. Clyne asked.

"Excuse my rudeness. My name is Yuuna Roma. The head general of Dunnes," He gave a slight smirk and bowed his head.

"What is your reason for calling me out here," Mr. Clyne questioned.

"Ah.. yes.. I have orders to ask you to surrender this battle. Do you agree?" Mr. Roma bluntly stated.

"Am I allowed ponder on this?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," He answered smiling.

".. very well," Mr. Clyne turned to leave. Mr. Roma smiled and gave a mock bow.

"I thank you for this victory," Mr. Roma signaled his troops to draw back.

_Back inside the castle_

"Mr. Clyne!!" Kira ran towards the man, "are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Mr. Kira. We simply lost this battle," he answered. Kira was about to answer but a guard ran towards Mr. Clyne screaming, "SIRE!!"

"SIRE!!! Our soldiers on horse back have arrived!!"

Mr. Clyne appeared relieved, "Have them prepared for battle tomorrow and report back to me the state of our foot soldiers."

"Sir!" The guard ran off to see that the orders were completed.

_At that time in Dunnes_

"Gahh!! What are you doing you fool?" Athrun yelled. He was being dragged towards the dungeons.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. These are orders from your father. Mr. Zala will be seeing you later this evening," the guard shoved Athrun into a cell. Athrun immediately ran towards the door. He started banging the door with his fists.

"Please, that is futile," a gentle voice from the back of the cell called out. Athrun turned around and was able to see the faint outline of a woman.

"Who's there?" He called.

"Mr. Athrun. Is that you?" she asked.

"Miss Lacus?" Athrun scrambled to the back and indeed it was, "Why are you in a cell? No, that does not matter. How long have you been in here?"

"Since the night I was captured. Mr. Athrun you must get away from here. Your father is terribly angry of your disappearance. He plans to cause you much suffering until you are at the brink of death!" Lacus warned.

"Miss Lacus… That means returning here was in vain. I doubt you will be released," Athrun realized, " it is as I feared." Just than the guard opened the door.

"Mr. Athrun, your father requests your presence," the guard tied Athrun's hands behind his back and led him out. He heard a faint "be careful" as the door to his cell was closed.

His father requested to meet in a dark room. Athrun was stripped of his clothing and tied to a board in the center of the room. He began to struggle against his shackles.

"Athrun, that is of no use," Candles were light on the walls and Athrun could see his father's face.

"Father.. AGHH!!" A whip landed on Athrun's chest.

"Speak only when you are told to.. my son," Mr. Zala brought the whip down on Athrun's thigh.

"My son.. you shall pay for betraying Dunnes, and myself!"

_back at the cell_

Athrun was shoved back into the cell hours later. Lacus ran to the crumpled heap on the floor.

"Mr. Athrun! What happened?" Lacus struggled to get Athrun on the pathetic patch of straw that they call a bed.

Athrun attempted to speak but the attempt was unsuccessful.

"Sh.. don't speak. You need rest," Lacus moved a cool cloth over Athrun's wounds. He winced in pain but did not move.

"This might sting a little but please bear with it," Lacus cleaned his wounds and ripped her clothing to serve as band-aids. When she was finished Athrun was sleeping soundly. Lacus looked sadly at Athrun and sat down against a wall.

"How can a father do this to his own son? His own flesh and blood…"

**OKKAYY ENDD!!! I feel soo bad for Athrun (sad face) I hope you enjoyedddd this chapter!!! PLEASE RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankkks to those who reviewed chapter 14!!! Hope you enjoyed!!**


	16. Chap 16 xD

Hey guyss!!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit… I got kinda busy with school and stuff.. xD And Thanks for reviewing guys!!!! Here's the next chappii!!

**--**

"How can a father do this to his own son? His own flesh and blood…" Lacus fell asleep sitting next to Athrun's crumpled form.

The next morning Athrun was taken away at dawn and was returned at dusk. He had more wounds on him than last time. As before, Lacus treated them. This continued for about 5 days when Athrun could not take it anymore.

"Miss Lacus, we have to escape. If we stay here any longer, you may be put in danger," Athrun stated.

"Mr. Athrun, please be sensible. How are we to escape? You are in no condition to fight off the two guards that collect you every morning, and we have no money to bribe them with," Lacus continued dressing Athrun's wounds.

"It is true, we have no money, but who was to say that I would fight off two guards?" Athrun smiled. Lacus immediately stopped cleaning his wounds and stared at him.

"Mr. Athrun! Have you gone mad? How do you propose I win a fist fight between 2 brawling guards in heavy plated armor?" Athrun pointed at the chamber pot and water jug on the other side of the room.

"They don't wear helmets when they come to collect me."

When the two guards opened the cell door at dawn, they saw no figure in the dark. They walked inside and lit a candle.

"Over here…" Athrun whispered.

BANG!!!!!

The two guards fell on top of each other and fainted. Lacus picked up the candle as Athrun stripped the guards of their clothing. Than he threw one of the guards onto the straw pallet and the other crouched beside him. Lacus and Athrun quickly put the armor on and ran out of the cell. Lacus locked the door and they began climbing the stairs out of the dungeon.

They approached the stables and asked for two horses. Lacus was given a white stallion and Athrun a black one. Once reaching the gates of the castle they were stopped and questioned.

"Where are you two going?" The guard asked.

"We are to join the forces fighting against Sandres, this is urgent!" Athrun yelled. The guard stepped back and the gate was opened. Lacus and Athrun sped their horses across the field until they certain that the castle was no longer in view. They stopped their horse by a river so they could rest. Lacus began to take of her armor and so did Athrun.

"Now I know why guards are also so smelly…" Lacus threw the armor into the river and it sank like a stone.

"Being a warrior is not very hygienic," Athrun threw the armor in as well, "Come, we must reach Sandres before nightfall. They mounted their horses again and headed off threw the forest.

Back at Sandres 

Cagalli was staring out the window, "Mr. Clyne.. do you think Athrun and Miss Lacus are alright? Athrun has been gone 5 days and Miss Lacus has not returned."

"Miss Cagalli, I am sure they are fine. Mr. Athrun gave me his word that my daughter would be safe," Mr. Clyne answered.

Cagalli had not been able to return to Gweuth and Kira was unable to return to Orb. They spent much of their time staring off into the distance hoping to see Lacus and hopefully Athrun returning.

"SIRE!! Urgent news! Mr. Kira has disappeared! He left a note," the servant quickly gave the letter to Mr. Clyne and exited.

_Mr. Clyne and My dear sister Cagalli,_

_I have gone to collect Mr. Athrun and Miss Lacus. Please do not worry. I shall be back soon._

_Sincerely_

Kira Yamato 

"This cannot be happening.." Mr. Clyne ran towards his window and sure enough you could see a black stallion running off into the distance. Soon it was out of sight.

"Kira.. HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE?!!" Cagalli stormed out of the room.

"Miss Cagalli! Guards! Make sure she does not leave the castle walls!" The guards quickly followed Cagalli out.

"Mr. Kira is most likely going to be fine, I'm more worried about what Miss Cagalli will do," Mr. Clyne pondered.

Late that night in the stables a figure saddled up the fastest steed and walked it out to the edge of the forest. The gate was raised just enough for the figure to pass and it was closed after the person.

"Giddyap!!" A command was issued and the horse spurred forward.

"Mr. Clyne!! Miss Cagalli is missing!"

Somewhere between Dunnes and Sandres 

"Miss Lacus, it is late. We shall continue tomorrow. Get some rest," Lacus leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

Athrun awoke to quiet whispers. He kept his eyes closed estimating where the enemy was. He heard voices all around him. They were also considerably close.

"Is that Mr. Athrun of Dunnes?"

"I think so,"

"What do we do?"

"Capture him,"

"Alright,"

"Wake up!!" a man yelled. Lacus opened her eyes and 3 swords were pointed at her throat. Athrun also had swords at his throat. They were completely surrounded.

"Gentlemen, Why don't we settle this in a civil manner?" Athrun suggested.

The swords inched closer.

"Or maybe not. What do you intend to do to us?" Athrun asked.

"Get on your feet and put your arms behind your back," they commanded.

"Gentlemen, under normal circumstances I would, but I have not the strength to move,"

"Why…" the man drew his sword back and thrust it forward.

"That's enough!" a rock was thrown at the hand holding the sword and it was dropped very close to Athrun's head. The guards turned around and gasped. They fell on their knees and bowed their heads.

"It's good to see you Kira.." Athrun smiled.

"Kira!!" Lacus jumped up and hugged him.

"Sir.. Mr. Kira.. Miss Lacus.. Wh- Why are you here in the woods?" the man stumbled.

"I came for these two. If you would so kindly help Athrun to his horse, as he is injured. We must hurry towards Sandres. Reinforcements have been sent from Dunnes. Soldiers from Orb and Gweuth have already gathered at Sandres. You are the last portion of our army," Kira commanded, " Lacus can you ride?"

"Yes," Lacus climbed onto her white stallion and Athrun was helped onto his horse.

"Excuse the men's behaviour.. I believe Miss Cagalli will be quite happy to see you. Move out!" Kira smiled and the troops began to march towards Sandres. They marched all night and arrived at the castle a few minutes shy of dawn.

"Boy, please tell Mr. Clyne the troops have returned along with a Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala," Kira jumped off his horse and helped Lacus and Athrun down, "and send a physician up,"

"Mr. Kira!! Mr. Athrun!! Lacus!!" Mr. Clyne ran towards them and embraced Lacus, "You all have returned safely!!" Mr. Clyne took a quick look around and asked, "Where is Miss Cagalli?"

"Cagalli?" Athrun raised his head, Kira still supporting him.

"Yes.. She left a few hours ago, I'm guessing in pursuit of Mr. Kira, did you not happen to run into her?" Mr. Clyne began to look worried.

"Sire!! Soldiers from Dunnes' army!! They have Miss Cagalli!!"

--

Finishedd!!! This is my longest chap.. I think.. maybe its just cause I have a lot of spacing.. hahah xD Thanks for reading!!!! Please review!! Thanks to those who did!!!


End file.
